sdsfandomcom-20200213-history
Alinor Hargrove
Alinor Hargrove '(b. 16 January 1937) is a semi-immortal, the daughter of Cloudnet and Arnial Hargrove. She lived on a farm in Saint Monica for one year with her grandmother Kathryn, but after the farm was destroyed, they moved to Marie's mansion. Alinor attended Catholic Primary School from 1943-1947, and at the age of 10, she started to train with her grandmother Marie as her father asked Kathryn in his last letter. Following that Alinor grew into a confident young woman, becoming a powerful leader of the angels army, who fought in the Second Destiny War. After the Second Destiny War Alinor became the first human, who influenced the angels' decisions. She eventually married Attanasio, an angel, and the couple had a son, Lorenzo Attanasio. Biography Early Life (1937-1955) Alinor Hargrove was born on 16 January 1937, to Cloudnet and Arnial Hargrove. At that time, the community she grew up in at the height of the First Destiny War, during which her parents were murdered while fighting a group of dark angels led by Avelina Lokovin. Alinor lived for one year in Kathryn's farm in Saint Monica, but in 1938 they moved to live in Marie's mansion since the farm was entirely destroyed by dark creatures. In the age of 6, Kathryn signed Alinor into Catholic Primary School so she will have the basic education and to sharp her logical thinking for her future. But after four years, when Alinor was 10, it was time for her to leave school and start her lessons with her grandmother. They trained every day for long thirteen years until Marie's death in 1960, when Alinor was 23 years old. For five years Alinor was taking control over her education and finished her middle-school studying. First Meeting with Alexiadis (1965) In 1965, Alexiadis revealed herself to Alinor and her grandmother Kathryn for the first time. Alexiadis offered Alinor to leave the mansion and move to the top world, to have money, protection, and everything else she could possibly want. Alinor grew up with her grandmothers for her entire life, Kathryn replaced Cloudnet, so Alinor objected in every possible way and didn't want to leave the earth and her grandmother alone, even after Kathryn herself told her she has to, that it's her destiny. Alexiadis respected Alinor's wishes, and she waited another year because she knew that Kathryn would pass away. Alexiadis revealed herself on the day Alinor stopped growing up, and her semi-immortal uniqueness was revealed to her. The day Kathryn passed away in 1967, Alinor was 28, was one of the worst days in Alinor's life. She was sitting near Kathryn's bed for around four hours until Alexiadis came to take Alinor to the upper-world. Life in the Upper-World (1967-2022) Alinor was living for long fifty-five years with Alexiadis, Attanasio and other angels in the upper-world, studying the history of the world and studying new and different techniques of fighting that Marie could not teach her. The first year was emotionally hard for Alinor. Her grandmother passed away, so she became depressed, rebellious, and she underestimated her training with Alexiadis. It wasn't hard to notice that Alinor was emotionally unstable, so Alexiadis decided to spend time with her and do normal human-activities, such as going to food bars, dance clubs, movie theaters, and more. Eventually, they became best friends. After some time, Alinor started to endeavor and make an effort in her training. The years were going by, and Alinor became the angels' leader who makes important decisions which affected the future. Second Destiny War (2015) Alinor was working and helping Ronald Reyman for months before the war began. They met with Alexiadis in the destroyed castle of Fastlane in order to consult about what they should do. Alinor and Ronald also rescued people from the locked RP sims after they were attacked several times by dark creatures. On 28 October 2015, Alinor prepared her army of pure-angels for the fight. They left the upper-world and started to attack the dark creatures who attacked innocent people. In the meanwhile, Alinor, as someone who can die from spells, stayed in the upper-world and navigated the angels. She also took care of humans who were calling for help. After the war was won and Amanda Lokovin was defeated, Alinor searched for volunteers to start an operation for rescuing people who were trapped by ruined buildings and more. She also made a huge event where she gathered all the families who lost their siblings, parents, wifes and husbands, sons and daughters, to help them get through it. Later Life (2015-) The Birth of Lorenzo Attanasio Physical appearance Alinor has a brown hair that she later dyed into blond, light skin color, and gray eyes. Alinor looked a lot like her father, however, sometimes, when Alinor was very focused on her work, her mother's look was very noticeable on Alinor's face. Sometime before the war occurred, Alinor dyed her hair ends into rose-pink. Personality and traits Alinor was a forceful, independent girl who often knew her own mind. She had an energetic, lively personality. Growing up with two grandmothers and experiencing the trauma of losing both of her parents, made her more sensitive and much more respectful than other teenagers in her age. Alinor was not afraid to stand up to anybody, friends and enemies alike. Notably, she stood up to an angel, a powerful creation of god, only because she did not want to leave her grandmother. She was also known to be quick-witted, funny, and could often make others laugh even when they were feeling down. Alinor was also good at lying and capable of being opaque when necessary. Alinor was notably difficult to intimidate or frighten, as seen during her moments of leading a massive army of angels for a fight, knowing that some of them, and even she might not be back. Abilities and skills Alinor was a very talented fighter and had the power not to age. *'Semi-Immortality: Alinor will never age, and as a result, she will stay young forever or at least never suffer the ravages of aging. Because of this, she will always be in her physical prime. She is also immune to aging abilities. *'Fighting Techniques: '''After being taught by Marie and many angels in the upper-world, Alinor knows many fighting techniques which helped and will help her in her life. *'Leadership skills: '''Alinor led an army of angels to a fight in the Second Destiny War against dark creatures. Limitations *Semi-immortal is still vulnerable to everything else that would affect other beings, from disease to mortal wounds. Relationships Family Parents Alinor's relationship with her parents is very short, they both died when she was one-year-old in the Fastlane Attack. But when she worked with Alexiadis and Ronald Reyman, she often visited the souls-world and had many chances to know them better. Kathryn Hargrove Kathryn replaced Alinor's mother who passed away when she was very young. Alinor respected Kathryn, she would sacrifice her life for her, precisely like Kathryn would do for her. When she passed away, Alinor was depressed for months, and it was very hard to get over her loss. Marie Arlove Marie was Alinor's teacher. She was more her teacher and master than actual grandmother, but Alinor respected her, and she knew that Marie can teach her a lot from her life experience. Alexiadis In Alinor's and Alexiadis' first meeting, Alinor did not appreciate the chance she had, and she stood up to an angel because she wanted to stay with her only family. When Alexiadis took Alinor to the upper-world, Alinor started to hate Alexiadis even more than she already did, because, after everything she was going through, Alexiadis just came and took her away for her own purpose. But after Alexiadis showed respect and how much she really cared about Alinor, they spent time together and became best friends. Also, after the war, when Alinor needed a place to stay with her new family, Alexiadis offered her a place in the upper-world and made sure Alinor is under protection. Ronald Reyman Alinor was willing to help Ronald to win the war. They spent a lot of time together trying to find a way to beat Amanda, spent time thinking about a powerful spell, rescued people from the RP sims, and fought side by side in the war. There was also a time when the media had rumors that the two were in a romantic relationship since they were seen a lot together, but it is confirmed that Alinor and Ron were just friends. Etymology Alinor is an English name meaning "light, torch, bright." Hargrove means from the hare's grave. References Category:Second Generation Category:Third Generation